In recent years, a large number of machine controllers are mounted on a work machine along with advancement in functions.
Configurations and arrangements of such machine controllers are disclosed for example in Japanese Patent No. 5538575. In this publication, a placement plate is arranged on a bottom surface of a bracket having a U-shape in a side view through a vibration suppressing member, and the machine controllers are arranged on the placement plate. Since the vibration suppressing member provided between the bracket and the placement plate attenuates vibration, the controllers arranged on the placement plate are protected against acceleration of a vehicle.